Will You Marry Me?
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Kira finally decides to ask Lacus to marry him. Can he ask her without screwing up? Especially when he's so nervous about it? Oneshot.


* * *

"Lacus…" Kira tried to tell Lacus what he wanted to say. He was getting nervous again. 'Come on Kira remember what you practiced.' He thought to himself but it was no good. To him saying this was probably more difficult than stopping the first war.

"Yes Kira?" Lacus asked with her innocent smile wondering what was on Kira's mind. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Lacus spoke again making Kira melt at how good her voice sounded.

"Lacus…" Kira said again this time with more confidence but there was still a hint of nervousness in his voice. "After this war is over…I…that is if you want to…will you…" Kira trailed off 'I knew I should've asked Athrun how he did this.'

"Will I what?" Lacus asked again. 'Kira has been acting strange lately. I wonder if everything's alright.' Lacus' stare was making every ounce of confidence Kira had go away. He was beginning to shiver because of nervousness now.

'It's now or never.' Kira thought then gathered up all his courage to ask Lacus this one question. "Lacus will you ma-" Kira was cut off by a voice.

"**All hands to level one battle station!**" The speaker boomed and Kira cursed under his breath for such lousy timing. Why did this have to happen to him? He wanted to ask Lacus now but he had to protect the Archangel from ZAFT.

"Sorry Lacus. I'll tell you later." Kira said looking at Lacus seriously. Lacus expected Kira to run to the hangars now and get on the Freedom. What Kira did surprised her. "I love you Lacus." Kira said then he gave her a quick peck on the lips before going away. Lacus touched her lips. Kira just kissed her and he told her he loves her. Lacus smiled she never thought such simple words could make her so happy and Kira just kissed her…on the lips. This was the first time Kira kissed her on the lips. Even though it was quick she felt like she would melt.

"Come back to me…Kira." Lacus said as Kira went away.

* * *

At Kira's room

"Okay, I'm going to meet with Lacus in just a few minutes so I have to get ready." Kira said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. Kira wanted everything to be perfect. He didn't want any screw ups. Tonight was going to be the most important night of his life and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. Kira looked at himself in the mirror one last time before practicing his lines.

Kira POV

"You can do this Kira." Yes I can do this thing. I've been through things a lot worse.

"Okay first compliment her." Okay…I'll have to compliment her but where to start?

"Lacus you look beautiful tonight." That seems an okay compliment.

"Then talk to her about the war." Okay so talking to her about the war is next on my list.

"This war is sad isn't it? I mean we fought so hard to end the first war and now there's another one. Do we really have to fight again? More people are just going to get hurt because of this stupid war." Hmm…it could use more emotion but other than that this seems to be a good thing to say to her and after I make her a little sad about this war I'll brighten up her mood by…

"Say you want to make her the happiest woman on earth by marrying her." Okay what's a good line to say?

"Lacus…" Yeah that's great! Put in lots of emotion at saying her name. "I want to make you happy." After I say that I'm sure she'll say something like she's already happy knowing I'll always be near her so I'll say…"Lacus I want to make you happy forever. I want to love you for better or worse, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health. Lacus I want to marry you." Oh yeah! I rock! This is going to totally sweep her off her feet.

* * *

Somewhere secluded in the Archangel

"Lacus you look beautiful tonight." Kira said to Lacus making her blush. He mentally smirked. 'Everything's going as planned.'

"Thanks…" Lacus said still blushing. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Kira replied. "This war is sad isn't it?" Kira said making Lacus a bit disappointed. Lacus was hoping that Kira would tell her what he was going to say earlier that day. "I mean we fought so hard to end the first war and now there's another one. Do we really have to fight again? More people are just going to get hurt because of this stupid war."

Lacus didn't know why but she felt really annoyed.

"Kira did you just ask me to come here to talk about this war that's going on?" Lacus asked which surprised Kira at her sudden change of tone. Kira wasn't sure what to answer so he nodded his head. Lacus was angry now. "Kira I came here to meet you so I can spend time with you and forget about the war even for a little while. I thought that was your reason too but I was wrong. Kira if you're just going to talk to me about the war the whole night then I'm leaving. Goodnight." Lacus said as she began to walk off.

Kira screwed up. He was panicking now. How the hell was he supposed to know that Lacus was trying to forget about the war even for a little while? Kira snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Lacus was walking away. "Lacus wait! That's not what I wanted to talk to you about!" Kira screamed which made Lacus stop.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" Lacus asked her voice hopeful.

Kira became nervous again. "Well I tried to tell you this morning but I got so nervous that I never got to tell you so when the battle was over I practiced some lines to tell you what I feel and Lacus I want to make you happy." Lacus was surprised but she smiled.

"Kira I'm always happy when you're near me. You don't have to practice some lines to say that." Lacus said as she went closer to Kira.

"I want to tell you what I feel." Kira tried to tell Lacus and she giggled.

"Then what do you feel about me?" Lacus asked.

"I…shit! I forgot!" Lacus frowned she got angry and hurt. She tried to speak but her voice was breaking.

"Kira…you forgot what you feel about me? You forgot that you told me that you love me?" Lacus said before trying to run away but Kira hugged her from behind preventing her from escaping. "Let me go!" Lacus screamed.

"Lacus that's not what I meant." Kira tried to explain but before he could explain further Lacus cut him off.

"Then what did you mean when you said you forgot?" Lacus asked still a bit angry.

"I meant I forgot what I was going to say about asking you to…to…" Kira tried to continue but he was getting nervous again.

"To what?" Lacus asked again wanting Kira to continue.

'I have to tell her now. Okay first I show her the ring…' Kira reached for his pocket to get the box containing the ring be he couldn't find it then he remembered where he left it. 'Shit I forgot to bring the ring as well!'

"Kira are you going to say something or not?" Lacus asked annoyed that Kira's taking so long.

'Might as well wing it.' Kira thought. "Lacus, after this war is over I want to marry you." Kira said quickly but it was still understandable. Lacus was shocked and she turned around to face Kira.

"Really?" Lacus asked trying to make sure all of this wasn't a dream. Kira nodded and she hugged him.

"I would've given you the wedding ring but because of all that practice I guess I forgot." Kira said sheepishly. Lacus giggled then leaned up to Kira.

"That's okay." Lacus said.

"So will you marry me?" Kira asked with confidence this time.

"No." Lacus said simply which shocked Kira. "I still feel bad about the blunders you made to me earlier. I thought you really forgot what you felt about me."

Kira chuckled. "Then what do I have to do to make it up to you?" Lacus put her finger in her chin pretending she was thinking and Kira laughed.

"I want you to not hold anything back on our honeymoon night." Lacus said seductively which made Kira blush at her brave comment but he soon regained his composure and laughed.

"I can go on for hours, are you sure?" Kira joked and made Lacus blush a bit.

"The longer the better." She simply stated then they realized how near their faces were and they smiled. They slowly leaned towards each other filling the gap between their lips and gave each other a kiss from the bottom of their hearts.

* * *

A/N: So like it? 


End file.
